Arte de Seguir Adelante
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Si dos personas están hechas uno para el otro, ni siquiera la muerte los lograra separar. - Menciones de Kogan. Bromance entre Kames/Kenlos/Jarlos.


**Hola chicos. :) Um... Está es la tercera historia que escribo en español, y la primera que e traducido. Si quieren leer la versión en ingles, se llama ****_Art of Moving On_****. Espero que les guste. Está basada un poco en la canción "Art of Moving On" por Heffron Drive. Es una canción muy buena. En verdad la recomiendo. :)**

* * *

"No... No lo puedo hacer, James. No lo puedo olvidar. No importa cuanto lo intente, las memorias no se desaparecerán, y... tampoco se desaparecerá él. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, y no creo que algún día lo pueda hacer." Kendall cerro sus ojos al momento en el que más lágrimas empezaron a caer bajo sus mejillas. "Él significaba todo para mi... Aún lo es."

James suspiro, colocando una mano en la espalda de Kendall. "Se que duele, Kendall. Y no te estoy diciendo que lo olvides. Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo podrías olvidar? Fue tu primer amor después de todo-"

"Mí _único_ amor," Kendall murmuro, interrumpiendo al castaño. "No puedo- Jamás encontrare a alguien tal como él. Él era especial, más allá de especial para mi. Había algo extraordinario sobre él que yo amaba. Él era... Él era mi uno y solo." Sostuvo un llanto. "Lo extraño."

"Ven haca." James abrió sus brazos mientras Kendall cerraba el espacio entre los dos, dejando que James envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él. Parpadeo para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban caer, y coloco su barbilla arriba de la cabeza de Kendall. "Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo." Al oír sus palabras, Kendall empezó a temblar en sus brazos. El rubio dejo salir un llanto que hubiera roto un corazón, y sostuvo fuertemente a la parte de enfrente de el suéter negro de James.

"Lo quiero de regreso... L-Lo necesito de regreso... Hay tantas cosas que j-jamás logre decirle." El muchacho más joven dejo salir un respiro tembloroso y abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia arriba para llegar a ver los ojos de James color miel. "¿Crees tú que el sepa cuanto lo amaba... cuanto l-lo amo?" Kendall se corrigió a si mismo. Aún amaba a Logan, tanto. El castaño era alguien quien había sido su mejor amigo desde el tercer grado; su novio desde que tenía dieciséis años. Había sido su primer amor, y si era honesto consigo mismo, él sabía que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como amaba a Logan. Ellos tenían una conexión especial, una que no podía ser rota, ni siquiera por la muerte.

"Claro que lo sabe, Ken, y tú lo sabes. Él te amaba con todo su corazón. Aún te ama, y estoy seguro que te está mirando desde el cielo en este momento."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Kendall cuestiono al secar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo se qué?" James pregunto, confundido.

"¿Cómo sabes que él me amaba? Que aun me ama..."

James sonrió. "Dime, ¿tú crees que el te amaba? ¿No crees que los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ti eran tan reales y reflejaban los que tú tienes para él?" Kendall abrió so boca para responder, pero James no lo dejo hablar. "¿Cómo te hacía sentir él a ti?"

Las mejillas de Kendall se enrojecieron al escuchar la pregunta; haciéndose un color rosado. Sintió que su corazón daba volteretas mientras trataba de pensar en cómo lo hacía sentir Logan cuando aún estaba alrededor. "Él... él me hacía sentir como el chico más suertudo de el mundo. Me hacía sentir completo, como si pudiera hacer lo que sea o conquistar cualquier obstáculo mientras él estuviera a mi lado." Una sonrisa chistosa llego a su cara, su corazón pareciendo latir dos veces más rápido que antes. Pero tan rápido como había aparecido, su sonrisa se desvaneció, sido remplazada por una mirada que casi hacía llorar al castaño.

"¿Kendall?" dijo él en una pequeña voz, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de el chico, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

"Ahora que el no está aquí... me siento incompleto; la forma en la que me sentía cuando él no estaba a mi lado, solamente que diez veces peor," el rubio murmuro. "Él me hacía sentir completo, cómo si fuera mi otra mitad."

"Eso es porque probablemente sí era tu otra mitad," James dijo calladamente. "En toda mi vida, jamás había conocido a dos personas que se amaran tanto como Logan te amaba a ti y como tú amabas a Logan." El castaño pauso, tomando un suspiro. "Antes de que usted dos fueran una pareja, yo solía pensar que el amor era algo que los tontos inventaban. No solía pensar que el amor fuera algo real," murmuro. "Pero tú y Logan -ustedes dos tenían algo especial. La forma en la que él te miraba, la forma en la que tú lo mirabas a él... se podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Y perdóname si esto me hace sonar como una chica, pero era algo hermoso. Algo que espero algún día sentir."

"James..."

James sacudió la cabeza. "Y me rompe el corazón saber que la vida de Logan fue cortada a una edad tan temprana. Él era mí hermano, Kendall, tal como tú. Y verte sufrir es como una cuchillada a mi corazón. Quisiera poder hacer que tu dolor desapareciera. Desearía que pudiera traer a Logan de regreso." El chico más alto mordió su labio, no queriendo llorar en frente de Kendall. Podía ver las lágrimas nadando en los ojos de el chico más pequeño, y le rompían el corazón.

"Lo siento mucho, Kendall..." Antes de que pudiera envolver a Kendall de nuevo en sus brazos, el muchacho más joven salto de la cama donde los dos habían estado sentados, y corrió hacia la puerta de la recamara. James no fallo en ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de el chico.

"Kendall... ¡Kendall!" James rápidamente se levanto y fue detrás de Kendall, pero la puerta se cerro justo en su cara.

"¡Déjame solo!" Kendall gritó del otro lado.

James dejo caer su cabeza en vergüenza, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Se recargo contra la puerta y lentamente se deslizo hacia abajo, hasta que estaba sentado en el piso cubierto con carpeta. Ahí, trajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y recargo su frente contra ellas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, tratando de encontrar una forma de consuelo. Silenciosos llantos escaparon de su garganta al fallar en contener su compostura.

"¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?" cuestiono amargamente al aire al levantar la cabeza. "Por qué rayos te tuviste que ir, Logan? Te odio. Todos están sufriendo por tu culpa. Mamá Knight esta estresada más que nunca. Carlos y Katie se duermen llorando en los brazos de cada uno, porque tienen pesadillas de lo que paso. Kendall... Kendall está destrozado. No duerme y no come. Tiene pesadillas cada noche. Sigue reviviendo tu muerte una y otra vez. Yo me quedo despierto con él, como ahorita, esperando poder aliviar algo de el dolor que él esta sintiendo. Esperando poder traer una sonrisa a su cara, pero es obviamente imposible. Su corazón esta roto, Logan. Tú rompiste su corazón cuando te fuiste. Te llevaste su corazón contigo; te llevaste su alegría."

James sollozó, tallando sus ojos furiosamente, esperando parar las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo. Sintiendo enojo creciendo dentro de él, James se marcho furiosamente hacia la mesita alado de su cama y empezó a buscar ciegamente en la primera gaveta, donde guardaba fotos que había colectado por los años. Encontrando la que estaba buscando -una de él y Logan de cuando vivían en Minnesota-, la tomo en sus manos y la rompió a la mitad, dejando caer lágrimas al hacerlo.

"James..."

Sorprendido, el castaño brinco en sorpresa, las dos piezas de la foto cayéndose al suelo. "James, no." James miró hacia abajo y se voltio, encontrando los ojos de Carlos. Los ojos color chocolate que siempre contenían tanta felicidad, ahora no contenían ninguna emoción. Los ojos de el muchacho más corto parecían cavar hasta su alma, trayendo de regreso memorias, recordándolo tanto a los de Logan.

"Lo siento... No era mi intención..." Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Carlos envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el torso de el castaño en un abrazo.

"Lo se, James. Lo se," él susurro. "Lo arreglaremos, lo pegaremos de regreso con cinta más al rato, lo prometo." Dejando ir de James, el pequeño Latino se inclino, recogió las dos piezas y las coloco en la mesita. "Kendall nos necesita en este momento. Está... Está hecho un desastre, James."

"Me odia-"

"Para. James, tú sabes que eso no es verdad. Está sufriendo. Sí, nos va a tratar de alejar, va a gritar, va a llorar, va a dejarse caer por completo, pero jamas te odiara, y tú lo sabes bien." James dio débiles cabezazos. "Vamos. Todo estará bien."

Suspirando, James siguió a Carlos fuera de el cuarto. Podía escuchar a Kendall llorando en alguna parte más allá de el pasillo. "En la sala," Carlos contesto su pregunta antes de que le pudiera decir en voz alta. James sacudió la cabeza de arriba para abajo y camino hacia la sala con Carlos a su lado. Ahí, acurrucado en una cobijita azul, estaba sentado Kendall, lágrimas cayendo bajo su rostro. Al ver a James, empezó a llorar más fuerte. El sonido de Kendall llorando hizo que a James le dieran ganas de vomitar.

"Kendall..." Tomo los pocos pasos hacia el sofá y alcanzo hacia enfrente, dejando caer una mano en el hombro de el rubio, suspirando en alivio cuando Kendall no se trato de alejar. "Lo siento tanto, hermanito."

"No es la c-culpa de nadie," Kendall sollozo. "Por favor hazlo parar... Haz que el dolor se desaparezca."

"Todo va a estar bien, Kenny. Solo tienes que darle tiempo. Se que duele, pero será más soportable en cuanto pase tiempo," Carlos dijo, sentándose alado de el chico que lloraba. "Y te ayudaremos. No estas solo en esto, y no tendrás que pasar por esto a solas. No tal cuanto nos tengas a nosotros."

"P-pero... Quiero a L-Logie de regreso..."

"No se a ido, Kendall," James susurro al tomar el asiento al otro lado de el chico.

"¿No se a ido? Pero James, él... él está muer-"

"Con que lo tengas en tu corazón, él nunca estará lejos. Está vivo. En tu corazón está vivo, y algún día lo volverás a ver devuelta."

"¿Cuando? ¿Cuanto tomara?" Kendall pregunto tristemente, una pequeña cantidad de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"Cuando sea el tiempo correcto. Pero por ahora, tienes que seguir adelante. No importa cuanto te duela, todo va a estar bien. ¿Crees que Logan te quisiera ver triste? ¿No crees que te quisiera ver feliz?" Carlos pregunto.

"S-sí."

"Entonces, si no lo harás por ti mismo, hazlo por él, porque él te quisiera ver feliz. Te quisiera ver sonreír de nuevo." Kendall sonrió débilmente al oír las palabras de Carlos, realizando que lo que había dicho era verdad.

El rubio suspiro. "Tienes razón. Eso es lo que él quisiera."

James voltio a ver a Carlos, sonriendo por la primera vez desde que Logan había fallecido.

"Si... Si no les molesta, voy a intentar dormir." Kendall seco sus ojos y se levanto de el sofá. Se inclino hacia abajo y abrazo a Carlos, después abrazando a James. "Gracias chicos. Los... veré en la mañana."

"Buenas noches, Ken. Llámanos si necesitas algo," James dijo mientras veía a Kendall caminar hacia sus recamaras, realizando que probablemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Kendall asintió antes de meterse al cuarto que solía compartir con Logan.

Abrazando la cobija cercas a su cuerpo, Kendall caminó hacia su cama y sacó una foto de debajo de su almohada. La foto era vieja, algo rota, pero eso era esperado considerando que era mas vieja de ocho años, y el rubio se la llevaba a todas partes. Era una foto de el día en el que él y Logan se habían conocido en el tercer grado. En la foto los dos chicos estaban sonriendo, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de el otro. Kendall sintió lágrimas picándole los ojos al recordar la memoria.

Si solo hubiera sabido que ese chico sería una parte tan grande de su vida. Si solo hubiera sabido que sería el amor de su vida...

Con una mano temblorosa, Kendall jalo la almohada hacia arriba y coloco la foto debajo de ella. Entonces tomo el osito azul que estaba sentado en su cama, y lo abrazó. Como la foto, estaba viejo; le faltaba una orejita, con parches aquí y allá, pero aún lo quería, porque Logan se lo había obsequiado para su décimo cumpleaños.

Esforzando una sonrisa a aparecer en su cara, Kendall caminó hacia la cama de Logan, jalo las coberturas, y se acostó. Se acurruco en su lado, abrazando el osito fuertemente, y voltio a ver hacia afuera de su ventana. "Buenas noches, Logie. Te amo," susurro a el silencio. Entonces cerro los ojos, esperando que el sueño tomara control de él.

"Buenas noches, nene. Te amo también."

Asustado, Kendall abrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor de el cuarto en búsqueda de la voz que conocía tan bien. Pero no había nada; solo el silencio vacío llenaba el cuarto. Tan solo hubiera mirado detrás de él, hubiera visto la silueta de un castaño conocido sentado en la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo una foto en las yemas de sus dedos. O más específicamente, la foto que James había roto por la mitad, solo que ahora no estaba rota, si no completa de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la fanfic. Déjenme saber que pensaron sobre ella, y gracias por leerla.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
